4 sehat 5 sempurna (Sequel)
by railtoaru and Micha
Summary: #NCTcouple #Johnsol Slight #Jaeyong#Ilyoung#Yuten #Markhyuck#KunWin #Jemin#Jisung


_Sequel 4 sehat 5 Sempurna_

 _CAST : All Member NCT an Rookies_

 _Gendre : ?_

 _Rate : M_

 _Pair : #NCTcouple #Johnsol#Jaeyong#Ilyoung#Yuten #Markhyuck#KunWin #Jemin#Jisung_

 _WARNING : YAOI , BOY X BOY , HOMO,Typo(s),OOC_

 _~ Enjoy ~_

Suasana pagi yang cerah di dorm Nct dan rookies, seperti biasa taeyong sudah berkutat didapur memasak sarapan untuk semua member dibantu dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya jaehyun.

" _Sepertinya mereka semua kelelahan ya hyung, tidak biasanya bangun setelat ini_ " ucap jaehyun

" _Eum, Kau benar Jae_ " timpal taeyong

 _Drap Drap Drap..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengan tergesah-gesah kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah kamar mandi

" _Eh. Hanso_ "

 _BRAK_

Ternyata itu hansol yang berlari menuju kamar mandi " _Mungkin, sudah diujung tanduk_ " pikir jaehyung lalu kembali memotong wortel

" _Hoek...Hoek ..Hoek..Hoek_! " suara tersebut mengintrupsi Taeyong dan jaehyun, keduanya mendekat kearah kamar mandi

" _Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sakit_ " tanya taeyong khawatir

 _CKLEK_

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampakkan sosok hansol yang kelihatan sangat lemas dan sangat pucat. Lalu taeyong meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening hansol.

" _Ya tuhan, Hyung Suhu tubuh mu panas sekali_ " taeyong menugaskan jaehyun membawa hansol kekamarnya sementara dia mematikan electric stove dan menyusul jaehyun

 _CKLEK_

Jaehyun langsung membaringkan hansol disebelah jaemin, sehingga jaemin terbangun

" _Euuuugg, Pagi hyung_ " Ujarnya masih setenga sadar, lalu berjalan kekamar mandi

Taeyong datang membawa ember berisi air untuk mengompres hansol diikuti taeil dan doyoung yang kebetulan sudah bangun dibelakangnya.

" _Sini hyung biar aku yang kompres, taeil hyung toling buatkan bubur untuk hansol hyung_ " tawar doyung lalu membasakan handuk kecil itu dengan air lalu meletakkannya di kening hansol

Tanpa penolakan Taeil bergerak keluar tetapi ditahan taeyong " _Biar aku dan jaehyun saja hyung, sekalian melanjukan memasak sarapan untuk kita semua_ " terangnya lalu meninggalkan kamar hansol menuju dapur diikuti jaehyun.

 _CKLEK_

Jaemin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat taeil dan doyoung dikamarnya, lalu dia mendekat dan mendapati hansol yang sedang terkapar lemah.

" _Hyung, Hansol hyung kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya_ " tanya jaemin khawatir

" _Hasol hyung demam, mungkin kelelahan karena terlalu banyak latihan "_ terang taeil

Lalu tak lama setelah itu semua member sudah berdatangan tak terkecuali johnny yang super khawatir pada kekasihnya, yah walaupun johnny masih ngambek karena beberapa hari ini hansol acuh padanya, tapi tetap saja rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada hansol mengalahkan egonya. " _Maafkan aku hyung, karena egoku yang ikut-ikutan mengacuhkan mu, aku jadi tidak tahu kalau kau sakit_ ". Johnny mengenggam erat tangan hansol. Semua member menatap johnny ibah.

" _Apa hansol hyung sudah sada_? " taeyong dan jaehyun datang membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur dan air mineral. Hanya dibalas gelengan dari mereka.

Sudah sekitar 5 jam sejak hansol tak sadarkan diri, semua member menunggunya hingga siuman sampai lupa sarapan.

" _Begini saja, aku tidak mau yang lain juga sakit seperti hansol hyung, jadi mari bergantian, mini rookies, winwin, mark, donghyuck, jaehyun kun, ten, dan yuta, kalian sarapan sekarang, setelah kalian selesai, bergantian dengan kami, Ok ._ " perintah taeil dan di angguki setuju oleh semuanya

Member yang disebutkan namanya tadi langsung menuju dapur dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan dengan patuh. Semuanya duduk tenang dimeja makan sementara jaehyun dan yuta memanaskan lauk dan sebagainya.

" _Setauku kemarin hansol hyung masih sehat, bahkan dia masih sanggup berlari mencari jisung kemarin_." Semua member disana mengiyahkan apa yang dikatakan mark

" _Ne, hyung semalam juga hansol hyung masih baik-baik saja, bahkan kami semalam sempat bergadang sampai jam 3 malam_ " Jelas jaemin

" _Lebih baik kita cepat menghabiskan makananya, aku yakin hyung yang lain juga lapar, biar kita cepat bergantian menjaga hansol hyung_ ". Terang yuta

Akhirnya, mereka menyelsaikan sarapan dan langsung menuju kamar hansol dan jaemin.

" _Hyung, kami sudah selesai sarapan giliran kami menjaga hansol hyung_ ". Dibalas anggukan oleh member tertua kecuali johnny yang masih setia tidak mau bergerak meninggalkan hansolnya

Taeyong tau persaan johnny dipaksa pun dia tidak akan mau meningglkan hansol dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _"_ _Jae, ikut aku kedapur bawah sarapan untuk johnny "_. Jaehyung mengikuti taeyong hingga kedapur dan mengambil sarapan untuk johnny lalu kemabali kekamar hansol

" _Ini, hyung_ " . jaehyun menyodorkan sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauknya kepada johnny, namu johnny masih enggan.

" _Aku tidak selera jae_ " ujarnya lemah, jaehyun tidak menyerah

" _Hyung, jika hyung nanti tidak makan dan hyung juga sakit siapa yang kan menjaga hansol hyung_ ". Ucap jaehyun , lalu diambilnya piring yang berisi nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuat taeyong dan memakannya perlahan. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis lalu diperhatikannya wajah johnny yang kelihatannya lebih buruk dari kemarin," _sungguh hansol hyung benar-benar memporak-porandakan dunia johnny hyung_ ".

~ _HANSOL POV_ ~

" _Kepalaku sakit sekali, dan kenapa semua member ada dikamarku, bukanya aku tadi berada dikamar mandi, kenapa aku berada dikamar ?_ " pikirku

" _Kenapa ramai sekali disini? Kalian kenapa tampak lemas begitu_ " ujuarku mengintrupsi mereka

Semuanya menatap ku, dan lalu memelukku

" _Hyung, syukurlah kau sudah sadar_ " itu jaemin

" _Huh ?, memangnya aku kenapa ?_ " Tanyaku

Brak

" _Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah ."_ semua member yang baru datang juga memeluku kecuali sesorang yang masih mematung memegang sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang sepertinya enak, mendadak aku lapar

Lalu mereka menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, aku tersenyum karena mereka sangat menghawatirkanku , walaupun keluargaku jauh dibusan aku tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari semua member.

" _Gomawo, Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki kalian semua_ ". Mata ku sekarang memberat menahan air mata

" _Ah, hyung Kenapa kau tida-tiba muntah lalu pingsan?_ " tanya taeyong aku hanya terdiam tidak tau menjawab apa, lalu kulirik sekilas namja bodoh yang masih menatapku siapa lagi kalau bukan johnny gila yang membuat ku juga gila karenanya.

" _Eumm, itu aku semalaman tidak bisa tertidur jadi aku meminum obat tidur sampai 3 but.._

" WHAT?, mengapa kau melakukan itu hyung, kau mau mati " ucapnya memotong ketus, aku kesal sangat kesal pada johnny

" _Ini semua karena kau bodoh, Aku benci padamu, pergi jauh-jauh sana_ ." kulampiaskan kekesalanku padanya

Mata johnny membulat . " _Ok baiklah, aku pergi_ " tetapi sebelum johnny pergi taeil hyung menahan tanganya.

" _Bodoh, sekarang selesaikan masalah kalian, kami yang pergi_ " ujar taeil hyung lalu diikuti member lain dan kulihat yuta menarik kunci .

Johnny meraih gagang pintu " _Shit!_ " kutuknya

" _Kau benar-benar jahat, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku_ ?" ujarku sementara johnny hanya mematung didepan pintu " _Kau yang duluan mengacuhkan ku hyung, dan sekarang kau yang bilang aku jahat "_ balasnya masih memunggungiku

Aku berjalan mendekatinya menangis dipunggung tegapnya yang kurindukan

" _Aku tidak bisa tertidur, karena kau mengacuhkan ku, mianhae karena aku mengacuhkan mu beberapa hari ini, hiks..kumohon jangan acuhkan aku_ " kutumpahkan segalahnya dipunggung tegapnya

Dihadapkannya dirinya kepadaku lalu membawaku kedalam pelukannya, sudah jarang aku bisa merasakan dekapan hangatnya, karena kesibukan dan persiapan untuk debut , aku bisa menerimah itu semua tapi mengacuhkanku, aku tidak sanggup. Jika kalian menyebut Taeyong tsunder aku beribu kali lebih tsundere darinya.

" _Mianhae hyung, Ini salahku, maafkan aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan_ " ditatapnya mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan mengecup keningku lama, aku selalu melihat sisi mesum dan pembuat onar didirinya, tapi tak pernah kutemui sisi gentlenya saat seperti ini.

" _Aku juga tidak tahan hyung kau acuhkan, aku tahu sering membuatmu marah dan kesal karena kekonyolanku ke mesuman ku, aku senang kau memarahiku hyung, makanya aku selalu bertindak konyol, hanya untuk itu, aku berjanji hyung akan berubah_ " Air mataku semakin menderas mendengarkan keluh kesahnya

Dihapusnya air mata yang terus mengaliri pipiku " _Tidak perlu berubah menjadi apapun, aku ingin johnny yang konyol, yang mesum aku suka semuanya asal jang acuhkan aku, aku sangat mencintai mu johnny –ya "_ kulihat senyuman menawan yang selalu kusukai darinya , mau tak mau membuatku juga merekahkan senyumanku.

" _Aku Lebih mencintai mu hyung_ "

Dikecupnya keningku sekilas turun kemataku lalu didekatkannya bibirnya kebibirku aku hanya memejamkan mata , menunggu sentuhan bibirnya dibibirku.

" _Hahahahahahahahaha, hyung kenapa kau memejamkan matamu_ " dia tertawa, lalu kutarik tekuknya dan mencium bibirnya , dia hanya mematung tidak membalas ciumanku, karena kesal kusudahi ciuman sepihak kami, lalu aku pergerak menjauh darinya, namun dia menahan ku membalikan posisi kami dan memojokkan ku didinding.

" _Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi, setelah berani-beraninya mamancing ku hyung_ " diulusnya pipiku , mataku tak lepas dari pandangannya. Diciumnya keningku sekilas lalu memangut bibirku lembut, aku selalu suka saat dia menyentuhku .

Seketika tubuhku melayang , dangkatnya tubuhku ala bridal menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepas pangutan lembutnya.

Kubuka satu kancing bajunya, namun tanganya menghentikannku dia juga menghentikan ciuman kami.

" _Tidak hyung, Kau Sedang tidak fit, aku tidak akan melakukannya, walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya "_ ujarnya lembut membelai wajahku, walaupun tampaknya orang seperti johnny itu liar, tapi sebenarnya untuk masalah sex dia hanya akan melakukkannya jika aku juga menginginkannya.

" _Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu, sudah lama sekali aku merindukan sentuhan mu diseluruh tubuhku, Chagiya~_ " Tubuhnya mematung saat aku menggodahnya

" _Hyung, Apa kau yakin ?"_ johnny memandang tepat kemataku mecari keterpaksaan disana tapi nihil lalu aku bergerak menduduki pahanya dan mengakunggakn kedua lenganku dilehernya

" _Johh, Please Ride meee_ " Bisikku seduktif lalu menjilat telinganya lalu kualihkan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya dia membalsnya dengan senag hati

~ _Hansol End Pov_ ~

~ JOHNNY'S POV~

" _Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu, sudah lama sekali aku merindukan sentuhan mu diseluruh tubuhku, Chagiya~_ "

Aku menegang hanya karna dia memanggilku chagiya, terkutuklah diriku

" _Johh, Please Ride meee_ " Bisiknya seduktif lalu menjilat telingaku lalu beralih mencium bibirku

" _Aku menyerah tuhan, makhluk didepan ku ini terlalu indah untuk ditolak, 4 sehat 5 sempurnaku_ " batinku membalas ciuman hansol hyung

Pada dasarnya aku yang tampan ini adalah good kisser, kugigit bibir bawahnya

" Eugggggg "

" _Oh tuhan aku benar-benar merindukan leguhannya_ " semakin kuperdalam ciuman kami hingga akhirnya hansol hyung memukul tekukku pelan pertanda oksigen si paru-parunya sudah menipis.

Pandangannya berubah sayu dangan semu merah melingkupi wajahnya, siapa yang bisa tahan coba. Lalu kulumat bibirnya lembut tapi menuntut. Dibukanya kancing bajuku satu persatu, hingga aku half naked.

Aku beralih menikmati leher jenjangnya yang sangat kurindukan kuhisap, kugigit, kujilat, sehingga jejak kepemilikanku melingkupi leher jenjangnya. Dia hanya meremas rambutku dan juga mendesahka namaku berulang-ulang.

" _Eugghhhhhh johhn...euggg_ " dia terus mendesahkan namaku, sehingga sesuatu dibalik selangkanganku semakin menggembung. Kuhentikan kegiatanku menghisapi lehernya.

Kusingkap sedikit blouse putih yang melekat ditubuh indanya. Lalu kuhisap tonjolan nipelnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi, yang satunya kupilin, kulakukan bergantian.

" _Mngg…. Engg…"_ Hansol hyung terus mendesah.

" _Kau semakin sensitif sekali hyung_ " dia merona membuatku semakin semangat memakannya

" _Berisik, eummmm... "_ dia terus mendesah diatasku sementara aku terus memanjakan nipelnya

Tiba-tiba hansol hyung bergerak menggesekkan miliknya dengan mikikku yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi dibalik celana yang kami kenakan.

" _Ahh, hyungg, sudah mulai nakal ternyata_ " lalu kutindih tubuhnya aku bergerak menurunkan celana pajama serta underwarenya, kulihat penisnya yang 3kali lebih kecil dari milikku sudah mengeluarkan percumnya. Lalu langsung kulahap penisnya, kugerakkan kepalaku naik turun. Dia mendesahkan namaku dan meremas rambutkku.

"" _Ahhh! Johnnn..eugghh.."_ Hansol hyung menjerit saat kulahap penisnya seperti orang kelaparan. Aku sangat Senang melihat reaksi Hansol hyung yang semakin seksi saja, Lalu kumainkan lidahku bermaksud untuk menggoda Hansol hyung dengan menjilati kepala penis yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum itu menggunakan gerakan lambat.

" _Johnn, Akkhuuluarrrrrrrr_ " Hansol hyung menyemburkan cairannya didalam rongga mulutku, dan langsung kutelan habis.

Hansol hyung bergerak membuka celanaku, lalu digenggamnya penisku yang superbesar itu langsung dimasukkanya kedalam rongga mulutnya.

" _Ngg…"_ Hansol hyung mengeram sedikit kesulitan, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian dia mulai menggerakan kepalanya naik turun dengan gerakan cepat, memuat napasku semaki memberat saja.

Sudut mata Hansol hyung mengeuarkan sedikit air mata karena tenggorokannya mulai sakit akibat. Gerakannya yang terlalu cepat memanjakan penis ku.

" _Hyung, jangan terburu-buru begitu, mulutmu bisa keram "_ ucapku , lalu dia sedikit memelankan gerakannya

" _Oh, SHIT!_ "

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Aku mengeluarkan percumku didalam mulutnya, dan langsung ditelannya . Aku tersenyum puas, melihat bibir Hansol hyung yang belepotan spermaku, tanganku bergerak menyentuh permukaan pipi hansol hyung gemas, " _kau terlihat sangat manis, Hyung…"_ lalu kutenggelamkan wajahku di leher putih hansol hyung kujilat dan kuhisap perpotongan sensitif itu.

" _A-aah… Nggg…."_ Gumam hansol hyung penuh nikmat. lalu ditariknya 3 jariku, lalu dikulum dan dijilatnya sensual.

Aku semakin horny melihatnya, lalu dihentikannya kegiatan mengulum jariku, lalu berbisik " _Masukkan Jari-jarimu itu kedalamku, Chagiyaa_ " aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya

Kumasukkan jari telunjukku kedalam lubang surga yang sangat kurindukan.

" _Akhhh, P-pelan-pp-lan_ " rintihnya saat jari ku memasukinya

" _Mianhae hyung, Tahanlah sakitnya tidak akan lama_ " ujarku menenangkannya, lalu langsung kutambahkan dua lagi lalu kugerakkan, awalnya perlahan

" _Ahhhh_ " Tapi saat aku mengenai spotnya hansol hyung aku menubruk cepat bagian itu sehingga untuk yang kedua kalinya hansol hyung orgasme.

Lalu hansol hyung memegang penisku dan arahkannya menuju lubang surga milikknya.

Posisi kami masih sama, posisi duduk

"GH!"

Hansol hyung menahan jeritannya, tangannya mengepal erat hingga keputihan ketika dia perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga lubangnya tepat menubruk penis ku yang sudah sekeras batu. Hansol hyung terlihat manis dan seksi saat berkeringat, giginya mengatup rapat, menahan rasa sakit saat kepala penisku memasuki lubangnya.

kupejamkan mataku, hansol hyung bibirnya sedikit terbuka merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu dalam. Kurasakan penisku serasa di sedot dan dipijat-pijat oleh lubang hansol hyung yang sempit, basah, dan hangat saat penisku masuk sepenuhnya didalam hansol hyung.

" _Ahhhh_ " Sekali lagi pemirsa aku denagn mudah mendapatkan GSPOTnya hansol hyung

" _Bergerak, john_ " perintahnya aku mulai menggerakkan penisku keluar masuk lubangnya

~ _End Of Johnny Pov_ ~

 _"_ _Eghh… Ah! Ah! Ah!"_ hansol, mulai intens mendesah, kali ini bukan hanya johnny lagi yang menggerakkan tubuh hansol naik-turun, sekarang pemuda manis itu sendiri lah yang melakukannya. hansol menaik-turunkan tubuhnya memeluk leher Johnny.

" _Ah! Ha-aah! Oh, John! Uhhh…"_ Gumam hansol mulai merancau tidak jelas.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung, saranghae_ " ucap johnny lalu hansol menatap johnny lalu mereka memangut bibir sat sama lain.

Johnny membaringkan hansol, lalu menyodokkan penisnya semakin cepat, hansol tersentak , mereka masih saling memangut.

Satu tangan johnny mengocok penis hansol, cepat

" _Uuungg…. Ahhhh! Ahhh~!"_ Hansol mengerang dan mendesah semakin keras, merasakan dua kenikmatan yang menjalar di lubang dan penisnya.

" _Ahh! Uhh, johnn… Ahhh_!" hansol makin mendesah ketika tusukan johnny dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

" _Ghhh…. hyungg… Hhhh…. tight… So tight_!" johnny pun tak ayal terus mendesis keenakan, penisnya serasa dipijat-pijat oleh lubang anus hansol yang basah dan hangat, tangannya yang besar kini tidak mau menganggur, setelah tadi dia mengocok penis hansol, tangannya kali ini bermain dengan twins ball hansol, memeras-merasnya kasar-memaksa cairan putih kental yang tak asing itu keluar dari ujung kejantanan hansol yang sudah kemerahan.

" John..akhhhh "

CROT! CROT!

Hansol orgasme untuk kesekian kalianya dan mengenai perut johnny.

Tak lama setelh hansol orgasme johnny pon menyusulnya

" _Nghh! Ogghh…!"_ johnny mencengkram sepray yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu kuat-kuat, dan mengelurkan cairannya didalam. " _AKHHH!"_ Hansol bisa merasakan lubangnya terisi oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Johnny mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam hansol, dan berbaring disebelah hansol, membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapannya. Diciumya kening hansol dalam, lalu mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sementara itu beberapa member ternyata sedang menguping

" _Sepertinya sudah selesai hyung_ " Ujar jaehyun

" _Aku jadi ingin melakukkannya dengan doyoung_ " timpal taeil

" _aku baru saja melakukannya kemarin, dengan ten jadi tidak mungkin aku minta lagi dalam waktu dekat ini "_ ujar yuta

Lalu ketiganya meninggalkan tkp.

END

Akhirnya karena, semangat liat review dari reader

Saya buatin ni seqelnya Johnsol uda NC'an tu,

Maap kalu kurang hot.

Terima kasih buat yang uda review, buat yang belum jang lupa review.

Thanks..


End file.
